Hunter's Heart
by ShadowyDream
Summary: This story follows the Hunter X Hunter  2011  series. Mai Yassen a Hunter to be joins the group. What ties of friendship will form? Is there love in Mai's future despite her vow to never love again? Kurapika X OC


**Episode 01: Departure x and x Friends**

-Furthermore, it is said that around this region the females carry on a custom of wearing tattoos if it is their intention to be single for life. Whereas in the case of the males…-

Mai Yassen sighed as yet again voices drifted from the other side of the ship cabin, "I tell you, man, I scoured this whole damn ship, and there isn't another female on here!" Mai quirked an eyebrow, she'd heard the Hunter Exam was relatively male-dominated and female Hunters weren't extinct…but apparently, even for the examinees, they were rare_. 'Guess, this will be an interesting exam. So long as there aren't any sexist jokes everyone here should be fine.'_ She returned to her book.

-Whereas in the case of the males the custom is slightly different. Instead of tattoos, those wishing to remain single will…-

"Heh, and what a female she is. Just look at that outfit, I think I already know what her strength is, getting men to do whatever she wants…in exchange of course!" Raucous laughter greeted this comment and this time the female examinee's pale jade eyes narrowed. She glanced over the top of her half-moon glasses towards the men who were talking and, while the ship cabin was dark, she was able to make out the pair of bottles that were nearly empty beside them. They were drunk. Mai closed her eyes, breathed in and held it for a long moment before she released it in a long sigh. _'Okay, it is clear they are inebriated. I expected some comments like that during the exam. So, just relax…give them at least one more chance.' _She allowed the rocking of the docked boat to soothe her rapidly rising temper (she hated being interrupted while reading, she detested drunks, and she absolutely loathed sexist males) and then she attempted to return to her book.

The two men's conversation continued to bother her and she looked down at her 'outfit' appraisingly. While the deep blue, white flower decorated cheongsam* was tight and molded to her body it wasn't revealing like most of the other female warriors she'd seen. The collar was high while the sleeves cut off at her just below her shoulder leaving most of her arms bare except for the four inches of white bandages that she'd wrapped around her left wrist to the middle of her forearm. The cheongsam also swept all the way to the ground with slits up the sides leaving most of her legs bare however; underneath she wore black training shorts that went to mid-thigh and stockings, also black, that came just below the knee with black Chinese-style flats completing her attire. Deciding that she was properly dressed and that the men's drunken talk was simply that; she once again returned to her book silently hoping that their conversation was over and they'd passed out. Mai's temper was wearing thin after all…

-The females carry on a custom of wearing tattoos if it is their intention…-

"You know with a body like that I'll bet she'd be killer in bed. I mean can you imagine-" The poor man got no further. Mai closed the book with a loud snap, startling several other men on board, and rose to her feet gracefully. With deadly accuracy the book flew through the air and slammed into the second, more offensive, drunk's face spine-first causing him to fall to his back; a few seconds later a small kunai followed and whizzed past the first man's nose to bury itself into the hard wood beyond.

"You are disgusting. If I hear talk like that from you, or anyone else for that matter, on this ship again it will be the last thing you pigs say before I toss your sorry hides overboard." The words, while rather restrained, were frosty. Carefully removing her glass she placed them in her bag while pulling it on her shoulder. Her jade eyes had hardened and were narrowed in anger as she made eye contact with all those gathered before she turned towards the door, "I'm going for some air… don't forget what I said for it will be your only warning." Mai left unaware of a blonde teen's thoughtful, blue gaze on her.

She got to the deck just as the crew had cast off. Calls of encouragement from a rather large gathering (if the noise was any indication) met her ears. She quirked an eyebrow in surprise—who were these people cheering for? _'Maybe they cheer for someone worthwhile—someone worth knowing? One can hope I suppose.'_ Mai thought to herself as she climbed the steps to reach the raised platform of the stern.

As she stepped onto the stern she heard someone shouting enthusiastically, "I'm going to become the best Hunter in the world! Once I'm the best Hunter in the world, I'll come back!" She blinked rapidly several times—that whole crowd was cheering for a child? That was surprising. She took in the kid as he turned around, blinked at his green get-up and her thoughts were sidetracked for a moment—was that a fishing pole attached to his backpack? She smiled slightly. He was cute and he sort of reminded her of… Mai shook her head: she refused to think of him. She had to remain strong and to do so she had to be emotionless for her emotions would only get her in trouble.

The cruel chuckling—the sound that had made the boy turn around—gave way to a man speaking with derision, "The best Hunter in the world? Kid doesn't respect us."

Another joined the first while glaring mockingly at the boy, "Every year, there are millions of skilled applicants for the Hunter Exam but only a handful are selected. Don't say stuff that you can't back up, boy." Mai appraised the men on the deck and was disappointed. Of those gathered there were only a few that looked like they were actually made of something—in particular there was a blonde boy leaning against the rail looking towards the ocean. She watched the boy for a moment intrigued but then she shook her head and turned her gaze back towards the boy. To her surprise (she'd expected him to shout or act childishly) he remained silent and moved towards the steps. She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully.

Mai spoke to him, "I wouldn't worry about their comments. Most of these fools won't pass the Exam and quite frankly many of them shouldn't be trying." As she'd turned to face the boy walking towards her she felt rather than saw the tenseness and angriness of those gathered.

She also heard a swift intake of breath followed by a slight thump and then a cough. She smirked wolfishly her jade eyes glinting with amusement. She imagined that an affronted passenger had opened his mouth to speak before being cut-off by another. The next words she heard cemented her certainty of what had happened, "Don't say anything! That's _her._"

Mai grinned conspiratorially with the boy, "Like I said, don't worry. There's a lot of bark with this bunch but not much bite." She held out her hand for the boy and he shook it confidently while smiling back, "I'm Mai Yassen, but Mai will do."

The boy spoke next, "I'm Gon and it's nice to meet you."

She smiled, "You too, Gon." Mai released his hand as a slithering sound emerged from her backpack. She bent down to the bag holding her hand out and from the opening a white snake glided up her hand and twined itself about her shoulders—looking out from beneath her slate gray-black hair with blue reptilian eyes. Mai smiled again as the boy exclaimed in delight.

"You have a snake. That is so cool. Does it have a name? What kind is it? I've never seen this kind before at home on Whale Island. I've seen a lot of snakes. Is it poisonous? I've eaten a lot of plants and herbs back home so I can generally tell if there's poison in food or if something doesn't taste right but I haven't been bitten by many snakes. Vipers have very little poison you know. You see I spent most of my time outdoors because I wanted to catch the Lord of the Lake so Mito-san would let me take the Hunter Exam." During the rather lengthy, and increasingly more tangent, monologue the boy had jumped about in excitement from one place to another.

Mai laughed in amusement and raised her hands in defeat, "I can only answer one question at a time Gon! Would you like to hold her?" Gon nodded his head in excitement. Mai moved her hand to her friend and then gently lifted her from around her own shoulders to place her on Gon's and then began her explanation, "Her name is Zeya and she is a special kind of viper. So like you said, her poison isn't very dangerous but since she's special her poison is a blend that spreads pain rather than a paralytic through the system. She won't hurt you though, see? She likes you." The snake had indeed wrapped itself loosely around the boy's shoulders and was now raising an inquisitive head to nose about Gon's apparently gravity defying hair.

Gon nodded happily and touched the snake's body carefully, "She's so soft, like silk. Mito-san has a silk blouse and it is her favorite. It feels just like this!"

At the second mention of this name, Mai's curiosity proved too great, "You've said that name before. Is, Mito-san, important to you? Is she your mother?"

"Not my mom, she's my aunt. I live with my grandmother and my aunt on Whale Island."

Mai nodded and leaned against the railing looking out towards the ocean and smelling the salt air as it breezed past. She spoke again, "You said that you were going to be the best Hunter in the world, do you mind if I ask you why you want to be a Hunter?"

"Nope, I don't mind at all! My dad left me with Mito-san when I was just a baby and then went off to be a Hunter. I want to take the exam so I can find out why being a Hunter is so neat—then I'll be able to know why my dad chose that instead of raising me!" Gon continued to pet the snake. Zeya tightened her coils briefly in delight and Mai watched as the boy smiled once again. He seemed so happy, this boy, and purer somehow in a way that most of the hunter examinees were not. Mai felt a sliver of pain shoot through her heart as she took in the boy's happy face (so similar to _his_) but at the same time she felt the beginnings of affection for Gon. He reminded her so much of…but it was more than that. She was sure, he was special in his own right. It was partly that realization that had made her talk to the boy and she was now glad that she had.

Awhile later Mai was retrieving Zeya from the boy's shoulders before he was bouncing away further along the deck, "See you later, Mai! Thanks for letting me hold Zeya!" Mai raised a hand in farewell while smiling at his energy. Allowing Zeya to coil up in her bag she turned fully towards the rail and leaned against it looking at the ocean. For a while, it was silent except for the waves, breeze, and seagulls but then a commotion started from a lower deck. Mai listened to mocking laughter and repressed a growl of anger—were all men so cruel? The laughter abruptly cut off when a commanding yell occurred. Mai assumed it was the presence of the captain. She heard the now familiar voice of Gon but then her attention was once again diverted. This time the sound intruding was the sudden change in calls of the seagulls. She saw a green flash jump up to the crow's nest and watched as he inhaled. Without meaning to Mai also breathed in deeply but was somewhat abashed to smell nothing amiss.

She watched as he leaned over the crow's nest and shouted down to the captain, "It's a huge storm coming! It's true, I can tell by the smell!" Mai glanced at the clear blue sky bare except for a few fluffy white clouds. It seemed like there was nothing amiss but as she watched the seagulls their flight became less organized and much more chaotic and after taking in Gon's sure statement... Mai shrugged and grabbed her bag before stepping down from the stern and once again going below deck. If what she thought of the boy was true—he was highly observant—than what better way to test it then to see if a storm actually did hit but she certainly wasn't going to get wet to see if his prediction was true.

Gon's prediction did turn out to be true. Mai continued along the hallway towards the room where she was assigned to sleep—where really everyone was assigned to sleep. The ship buckled and heaved as she continued on but Mai's walking was smooth and she continued to break the bun that she was eating in smaller pieces as she went while chewing thoughtfully. She opened the door and had swiftly moved to the side to avoid a man who was flying at her due to his lack of sea-legs. She was somewhat amused to see that he had a particularly long bruise from his forehead to his chin which reminded her of her book. She looked around the room carefully but amidst everyone's unsecured things (which moved wildly as the ship was tossed about in the storm) there was no sign of her book.

She sighed and braced herself for a bumpy ride. A few hours later the ship had stabilized somewhat and Mai moved slowly through the wreckage of men and crates to look for her elusive book. _'Has no one thought to secure things down here? What kind of crew is this?'_ Mai shrugged and moved towards the one corner where it appeared there wasn't going to be someone getting sick in the near future. Her eyebrows rose again in surprise, once more there was the blonde haired boy except this time he was laying in the sole hammock reading. There was also a man sitting nearby rummaging around in his bag for something. Mai moved towards the crate near the hammock, "Mind if I sit?" She innocently asked. The blonde-haired boy nodded his permission and Mai settled herself on the crate cross-legged with her bag beside her.

A rustling once again announced the presence of her friend and she obligingly scooped the white snake up until she was coiled in her lap. She petted the snake for a while before again casting her eyes about the cabin in search of her possession she'd rashly thrown. It occurred to her to check the place where her kunai had sunk into the wood and she narrowed her eyes in thought when she saw that it was gone. The blonde boy suddenly cleared his throat and Mai turned her jade orbs to him to see him holding two items in an outstretched hand, "These are yours I believe."

Mai grabbed her book and kunai with a smile, "Thank you for keeping them, I was beginning to worry that I'd lost them in the mess," she inclined her head to the pile of crates, possessions, and people in the middle of the room to which the boy smiled, "I'm Mai. It's nice to meet you." She held up a hand and the boy reached out again and shook it.

"I'm Kurapika, the pleasure is mine." Mai smiled and then bent down to retrieve her glasses from her bag. After putting them on she opened the book to the place where she'd stopped and started to read—this time with a partner as Kurapika continued to read as well.

Awhile later, Mai closed her book with a contented sigh before she placed it, Zeya (who took the opportunity to nap in seclusion), and her glasses in her bag. She watched as Gon helped the people who were suffering from seasickness. While observing Gon she idly braided her hair so that it ended resting on her left shoulder with a few strands to cover her eyes. As Gon moved closer to the man who was seated near the pole by Mai, he smiled at her and she nodded in reply. After patting the man's shoulder encouragingly she leaned against the pole with her eyes closed, occasionally tossing her kunai up into the air so it twirled before landing in her hand. She heard a chuckle from the door and glanced over to see the captain watching Gon. Hearing Kurapika she looked back towards him and the, thus far, unnamed man in a blue suit as they both surreptitiously watched Gon as well. Apparently, she thought with a smile, I'm not the only one to be surprised by the boy. She jumped slightly as the captain suddenly pointed a finger towards them and shouted, "You four, come with me."

Mai tilted her head to the side for a moment before she lazily nodded her ascent, "If you wish, captain." She languidly rose and stretched before grabbing her bag and following close behind Kurapika. Their wandering gazes met for a moment and she smiled while shrugging and he returned the smile. When they entered the room they all lined up near the wall. At first she stood between Gon and Kurapika but then seeing the desk right behind she decided to hop up on it, bringing one leg up to her chest to wrap her arms around and lean against while the other dangled over the edge.

The captain spoke, "First, tell me your names."

Gon spoke first and raised his hand while saying with a smile, "I'm Gon!" Mai hid a smile with her hand while blinking affectionately.

Kurapika spoke next and with more dignity than what Gon, Mai believed, would ever muster, "I'm Kurapika."

She raised one of her hands in greeting and smiled, "My name is Mai."

Then the man with the blue suit spoke, "Its Leorio."

Introductions done the captain moved on to question them on their reasons for becoming Hunters. Leorio spoke first, "Hey! If you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around!" The captain growled out and demanded an answer. Mai blinked slightly confused; did the captain really need to know the reason? Wasn't his job just to get them from point A to point B?

Gon spoke candidly first, and that didn't really surprise her, "My dad is a Hunter. I left Whale Islands because I want to know why my dad desired so much to be a Hunter." Mai narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as she watched the captain look at Gon. There seemed to be something she was missing which this captain seemed privy to.

In the meantime, Leorio spoke to Gon, "Hey kid! You're not supposed to answer his question."

"Why can't I tell him why I'm here?"

"Not a team player, huh? I don't wish to reveal why I'm here." Mai scoffed and Leorio turned to point at her. "What? Don't tell me you're not a team player too!"

Mai shrugged, "Believe what you wish, in this instance I side with Gon. I see no harm in the captain knowing why I want to become a Hunter. My family was…slaughtered by a group of rogues that had been blacklisted. They were after our secrets. We had specialized in snake poison weaponry. My family refused to give up the secrets and in the end I wasn't strong enough to protect my family," She stopped abruptly and swallowed. The pain was sharp and so the next part of her speech was quieter still and laced with sadness; "I wasn't strong enough to protect my little brother. I'm going to be a Hunter so I can get stronger. Then I can hunt such blacklisted people and kill or capture them myself so others don't have to deal with the suffering I went through as a child. Does that answer meet with your approval, Leorio-san?" She glanced towards Leorio and then turned to look at Kurapika. Her eyes widened as she saw him glance at her curiously before looking away.

Kurapika spoke next, "I agree with Leorio."

Leorio bristled, "Hey! Aren't you younger than me? Show some respect!"

Kurapika continued as if he hadn't heard, "It's quite easy to avoid pesky questions by offering a plausible lie."

Mai nodded in ascent, "I agree with that, one could also avoid it by telling half the truth." Kurapika nodded in agreement with her assessment.

Leorio again interrupted this time angrily looking at the blonde, "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Kurapika continued, again ignoring Leorio, "However, it is quite shameful to rely upon deceit. That said, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets. That is why I cannot provide an answer."

Leorio began wildly pointing at Kurapika, "Hey you! Don't ignore me!"

The captain again interrupted, breaking apart for a time what Mai was sure was going to be a fight, "In other words, you refuse to answer my question." He got the clipboard holding man's attention and spoke again, "Tell the examination board that we have two more dropouts." Mai heard a muffled exclamation from both Leorio and Kurapika. The captain continued, "Haven't you figured it out? The Hunter Examination has already begun.

Mai, Kurapika, and Leorio stiffened and simultaneously spoke, "What?"

The captain continued, "There are more Hunter wannabes as there are stars in the sky. The examiners don't have the time or resources to review them all. So they hire people like us to trim the fat. I've already notified the board that everyone else on this ship had to withdraw. If they can't stand a storm they'd stand no chance in the Hunter Examination's later stages. In other words, you only proceed to the main exam in I pass you. So, think carefully before you answer my question."

Kurapika saw the logic first and spoke, "I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan." Mai gasped echoed by Leorio and Gon. Kurapika continued as if he hadn't heard, "Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down that band, the Phantom Troupe."

The captain spoke again, "So, you want to become a bounty hunter, like Mai here?" Kurapika nodded. The captain continued again, "The phantom troupe is a Class-A bounty. Mai, if you're out for revenge for a specific group…" he looked at her and she shrugged noncommittally, her eyes guarded. His eyes narrowed but he continued, "Not even the most grizzled Hunters can touch them. You'd both be throwing your lives away."

Kurapika spoke, "I do not fear death."

Mai spoke softly, "Nor do I."

He glanced at her but then shut his eyes and continued, "I fear only that my rage will fade over time." At the last he opened his eyes and met the captain's. For a moment gray eyes darkened to a ruby before shifting back to normal. Mai understood the fury completely.

The feeling of her bridled anger bubbled to the surface, "Death would be a small price to pay to get rid of such monsters and it isn't always experience that determines a fight but instead the drive that motivates one to fight. For that reason, I will find, and eradicate those that have destroyed my life before they can destroy others'."

Leorio spoke with derision, "So, in other words, you want revenge. Does that require that you two become Hunters?"

Mai snorted and Kurapika spoke, "That may be the stupidest question I've ever heard, Leorio."

The man in question turned in growing anger towards Kurapika, "That's Leorio-san to you!"

Kurapika again spoke and Mai kept count on her fingers the reasons as he listed them, "Places accessible only to Hunters…information otherwise unobtainable…actions otherwise impossible…There are more reasons than your brain could possibly handle." Mai blinked at the last insult and as she saw Leorio take a step closer and saw his anger-filled face she felt her own anger intensify even though she knew it was because she'd allowed herself to focus on her otherwise unfocused on goal—of revenge for her family. This mix of anger/pain was making her lose her control.

Gon stepped in to the rescue and raised his hand to stop Leorio, "Why do you want to become a Hunter, Leorio-san?"

He grinned, "Me? I'll make it short. I want money. Money can get you everything—a big house, a nice car, good liquor." Mai watched him and abruptly felt her anger cool even as her jade eyes narrowed thoughtfully. While his story seemed convincing—he certainly appeared to be self-serving at the moment—something seemed the least bit off with him. Was there something else from his story that he was hiding?

Kurapika, if he noticed, said nothing but, "You can't buy class with money, Leorio."

Mai tensed as she felt the anger reach new heights in the tallest of them gathered, "That's three times now. Step outside. I'll end the filthy Kurta bloodline, here and now."

"Leorio-san, I don't think that was necessary." Mai spoke carefully.

Leorio's reply when it came was frosty, "This doesn't concern you, Mai. Keep out of it."

Kurapika's reply was one of also mounting anger, "Take that back, Leorio!" The man in the suit stopped in the doorway and glared back unspeaking even when Kurapika spoke again, "Take that back!" Mai slid off the desk and to the floor noiselessly as she looked between the two men.

Leorio spoke angrily, "That's Leorio-san to you," before he turned and walked away. Kurapika growled angrily. Mai watched as his hands clenched into fists and she held out a hand beseechingly. He brushed past her and followed Leorio out the door. The captain attempted to call them back.

Arms now crossed in front of her, Mai spoke, "You shouldn't try to call them back, captain."

Gon spoke next, "Just let them go. Mito-san once told me… 'if you want to get to know someone you need to make an effort to learn why they're angry'… so it's important for them to understand why they're mad. So we should let them settle it themselves."

Mai nodded while ruffling Gon's hair. He batted her hand away and she smiled while raising her hands in a mock defeat. More serious she turned to the captain, "Gon speaks the truth; however, I think I'm going to go watch them just in case. If you'll excuse me…" She bowed slightly before padding out of the room, down the hall, and finally in the pouring rain. Mai yelped slightly as the cold water soaked through, in record time, her dress and pelted her skin.

She walked across the deck holding a hand in front of her face to block the worst of the rain until she was by the two fighters. A wave broke over the railing and pushed between the pair while sweeping over her ankles. She, like Kurapika and Leorio, withstood it. She listened to the fighters' for a few moments before she caught sight of the water spout over Kurapika's shoulder. Mai swore and moved over to help the men attempt to lower the sail. She settled herself behind Gon and continued to pull, "Be careful, Gon. The wind is brutal and the waves dangerous!" As if to emphasize her point a wave crashed onto the deck sweeping most of the men holding one work into a pile. The man who'd helped Gon with the seasickness cure was left and when another gust of wind caught the sails he was thrown into the air.

Seeing the course he was taking Mai let go of the rope and sprinted towards the port side while shouting, "Leorio-san, Kurapika!" Both sprinted towards the edge reaching for the falling man. They both leapt off the edge and she quickly caught onto their wrists adding more support as they toppled over the edge. Their hands just missed the man and Mai worried before she saw a green blur leap over her. Her heart was abruptly submerged in fear as a flashback of another young child flared through her mind. She cried out in fear, "Gon!" Hearing the cry the two men reached forward once again, this time securing Gon's ankles before he managed to plummet into the ocean. Mai shouted over her shoulder even as the tears flowed out of her eyes, "Hey, a little help here!"

The crew ran over, "Pull 'em out! Now!" Mai released Kurapika's and Leorio's hands and leaned over the edge to grab the unconscious man from Gon and with help managed to drag him over the edge. Others of the crew were just helping Gon up even as someone reached towards Leorio. Mai offered her hand to Kurapika and when he'd got his footing she flew into his arms, "Thank you, Kurapika!" She was gone just as fast leaving a confused and bedraggled blonde as she repeated the same procedure with similar confusion as a response to Leorio. Then she wiped her eyes and slid down the wall so she sat down. She blew out a breath to calm herself. She'd nearly lost another child and that…was unacceptable. A new fear, the safety of Gon, now seemed to be another crippling weakness that Mai would have to endure. She looked towards Gon's face and his relieved smile and she smiled herself. She would endure that fear though because she wanted to see this boy grow up and achieve his dreams.

A hand entered her field of vision and she grabbed it allowing herself to be pulled up. She met the by now familiar blue eyes and smiled even as she blushed a little. For hardly knowing the two men, she'd been quite forward in her thanks but she'd just been so worried… "Kurapika, I… I'm sorry for earlier—the hug and all—I was just worried."

At the mention of the hug, Kurapika also blushed lightly, "Its okay. You were thinking of your younger brother, weren't you, Mai?" She nodded, somewhat surprised with his observation. "Then don't worry about the hug, I understand what you felt." He offered his hand and she smiled while shaking it.

Then she tugged him along below-deck, "Come on then, let's go change into some dry clothes and wait for the storm to pass."

To Mai's surprise an hour or so later, Leorio stopped beside where her and Kurapika sat reading. He looked at Mai but avoided eye contact with her blonde friend, "If you'd come to the deck I'd appreciate it." After exchanging a glance with Kurapika, Mai nodded and stood up.

"Sure, Leorio-san, but why do you want us?"

"I propose we talk some sense into the idiot that nearly killed himself." Mai thought about it and nodded in agreement. As it was she'd been debating having a similar talk somehow but had worried about how it would be received If he was told by other men maybe he'd actually listen she reasoned…this way there may be chance.

She watched Gon sit apparently calm on the deck while she, Leorio, and Kurapika surrounded him. Leorio took the lead, "You idiot!" Mai winced at the harsh beginning, "If we hadn't grabbed your legs, you'd be shark bait now."

Mai nodded her head and looked at Gon seriously, "You had me worried Gon. Did you even think of how dangerous that was?"

Kurapika spoke next while crossing his arms, "Honestly, how reckless can you be?"

The twelve year old replied seriously, "But you did catch me. You both caught me and Mai helped you two. So you all saved me—together." Mai blinked once in Gon's direction. Was he really…could he really be using this predicament to his advantage?

Leorio spoke, "Well, I guess so…" Mai shook her head while half-smiling ruefully. It appeared that that was exactly what her young friend was doing. The arrival of Katsuo, she knew his name at last, introduced a seemingly perfect end as he professed his thanks vehemently to Gon.

"I couldn't have done it alone. These three helped save you."

Katsuo moved closer to Mai, Kurapika and Leorio and bowed deeply, "Thank you very much." Mai raised her hand to sweep away his thanks.

Kurapika looked away also attempting to sweep away his thanks, "No, you don't need to thank me."

Mai turned to watch Leorio whose reaction was perhaps the most interesting. He turned away slightly blushing, "Yeah, I'm glad you're okay." The jade-eyed girl blinked as realization hit her and she smiled at Leorio.

He observed said smile and looked at her accusingly, "What, Mai?"

She raised a hand and moved it up and down in a placating gesture, "Oh, nothing, Leorio-san."

Kurapika had likewise observed the reaction and he too turned away smiling while slightly chuckling. Leorio again jumped on the reaction and asked again, "What?" This time he split his accusing look between the two younger teens.

Eyes still closed Kurapika spoke, "I apologize for my rude behavior. Sorry, Leorio-san."

It was Leorio's turn to blink in confusion, "What's with the sudden change? We sound like strangers. Just call me Leorio… Leorio works. You can too, Mai." He looked back at the girl for a moment before meeting Kurapika's eyes, "I'm also sorry. I take back everything I said. I was wrong."

"No, it's okay."

Mai had, in the meantime, moved to stand beside Gon and smiled knowingly while once again ruffling his hair, "You did good, kid. I'm impressed." Gon jumped away from her after batting her hand away and gave her a peace sign. She laughed in reply. Her quiet laugh was interrupted with a raucous hooting laughter.

The captain spoke, "I like you guys! Okay! I'll take responsibility for bringing you three to the port closest to the exam site." He moved towards the steps.

Gon exclaimed excitedly but Mai called out, "What about your test?"

The captain looked back, "Like I said, it's my decision to make…and all four of your pass!" Leorio, Kurapika, and Mai smiled and Gon leaped into the air with fist extended victoriously. He laughed excitedly and then moved to give Mai a hug and then a high-five. She accepted both while smiling and then glanced towards Kurapika and Leorio who were watching, grins once again on their faces. She smiled back. It seemed she'd made some friends—something she hadn't really expected to happen on the Hunter Examination.

**Author's Note:** …and there you have it, the first chapter of my new fanfic. I apologize to the readers of my other stories. Unfortunately it seems like I've run into a wall of sorts, I will attempt to scale that wall and continue on with the other stories as quick as I can. In the meantime, I've been watching Hunter X Hunter (2011) and got bit by a plot bunny so I've started this. Updates, like all my other stories, will be erratic and random at best. However, I would really enjoy comments or questions about this story and that may, just may, spur me on to be somewhat more fast on updating. A quick question… has anyone happened to watch the original anime of this and would they recommend it?

*Cheongsam is simply what we would call a mandarin gown. This picture: .com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&rlz=1C1SKPL_enUS427US427&biw=1297&bih=707&tbm=isch&tbnid=uKQBv5KVdh1ckM:&imgrefurl=.net/p/blue-cheongsam&docid=W3RQZMVDgyFMcM&imgurl=.&w=235&h=320&ei=ZcM7T4LgBqfE2gXp5IT0Bg&zoom=1 is kind of what Mai's looks like.


End file.
